


Prologue

by willow_writer



Series: The Hateful King and Queen [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High King of Elfhame, High Queen of Elfhame, Hot women, One Shot, POV Cardan Greenbriar, POV Jude Duarte, Prologue, Short One Shot, cardan greenbriar - Freeform, jude duarte - Freeform, jurdan - Freeform, life after queen of nothing, the cruel prince - Freeform, the folk of the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: Life after the events of Queen of Nothing.Fluff, some smut as well.Also featuring terrifyingly hot Jude Duarte.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: The Hateful King and Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141124
Kudos: 28





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue for my new series, the Hateful King and Queen, which will just a collection of tfota one shots

Never, in the long, twisted history of Elfhame had there been a mortal queen.

All mortals were treated as toys, worthless objects to be mangled and ridiculed for a sick boost of self-conceit.

Now, it was the tip of her heel pressed against their foreheads, forcing them to kneel.

The King watches from afar, knee-deep in admiration and fear of the queen.

For she whom once was forced to kneel to, bow down low to her now.

Jude Duarte, a dirt-born mortal, was the prominent, most memorable queen of Elfhame.

And if you don’t kneel for her, the King will surely slit your neck and serve your blood tinted with alcohol at the night’s soirée.


End file.
